The Infamous C
by Exotos135
Summary: Lori meets with an old foe.


It was a calm day at Gus' Games and Grub. Lori Loud, the oldest of the Loud sisters, was working her turn as a waitress in the restaurant, and for the most part, she was having a decent time: The customers were clear with their orders, they were generally in a good mood, and the place wasn't too crowded, so she didn't need to go up and down and all around the dang place.

However, one particular sight reminded her of her worst time: A picture of a particular kid, Chandler, in a wanted poster.

After Lincoln finished working her hours to let her relax for once, he explained to her how he acted the way he did to try and get invited to Chandler's birthday party, alongside Clyde. He eventually made up for it by working her debt hours, and Clyde presumably paid for it too.

Chandler, however, got away with everything, which only aggravated the teenager even more.

And as if that wasn't enough, the boy himself entered the restaurant and walked to the Young woman. "Hey, waitress?"

"Welcome to Gus' Games and-" Lori started cheerfully, only for her attitude to take a sour turn when she saw who she was talking with. "Oh, it's you."

"The name is Chandler, lady," the redheaded boy sternly answered. "I want a cheeseburger with some fries to the side, and a chocolate ice cream, you got it?"

"Do you really think you can just boss me around like I was your servant or something?" Lori growled as she wrote down the redhead's order. "Specially taking into account how last time you were here, you tricked my brother into overworking me, and then had him work my hours to make up for it!"

"Um, yeah, because if you don't act like an employee does, you're going to be fired! At least, that's how mom told me it works in places like this," Chandler smugly answered. "And besides, let's be honest, your brother's entirely at fault for what happened!"

"Don't you think you can just blame my brother for what you caused and get away with it!" Lori snapped. "I'll find a way to literally make you feel sorry for doing that!"

"Fine, bark all you want, but until then, I want my order delivered as soon as it's done!" Chandler barked, before waving goodbye and walking to his table. "See you later, Carol!"

"My name's Lori!"

"Whatever!"

Lori clenched her teeth and looked at Chandler with hatred as the boy sat on table number twelve. So she walked to the cashier, and said "Cheeseburger with fries at the side and a chocolate ice cream for table number twelve" before she handed the order and immediately ran off to the manager's office.

"Mr. Gus, the Little brat is back!" Lori whined, stomping the ground. "The one that caused me to have to work extra time, and then literally made my brother work my hours for me!"

The manager, who was intently looking at the cameras, quickly shut her down, "We can discuss the source of your whining later, Lori, we have an even more serious issue at hand," the man answered as Lori went to his side and saw he was looking at Chandler, "Right now, we have confirmation that a certain boy-"

"Yeah, that's the literally brat I'm talking about!" Lori shouted

Then, in the most dramatic way possible, the manager turned his chair around, and with a look of horrified disbelief, exclaimed "The Infamous C!" at the top of his lungs.

"You mean Chandler?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"The Infamous C!" the manager got up and revealed information concerning Chandler's previous visits to other restaurants. "He's been a pest in over 10 establishments for years! Every single time he goes there, he gets customers to do whatever he wants, drives employees into overwork, and gets away with it every time!"

The manager than turned to Lori, "Why didn't you tell me you were dealing The Infamous C all along?!"

"I did!" Lori whined. "I told you a customer was forcing my brother to do his orders for ihm, and you thought it was just a random person named Chandler!"

"How was I supposed to know you were talking about The Infamous C back then!?" the manager quickly calmed down and took a deep breath. "Nevermind, we need to focus on the important: If he's back, we need to do something to end his reign of terror once and for all before he gets away with overworking my employees again!"

"But what can we literally do?" Lori inquired.

Suddenly, somebody kicked the door open, and the duo turned around to see it was Ronnie Anne, sporting a serious glare... And then she put her hands on her crotch and asked, "Excuse me, is this the bathroom?"

"No, this is my office," the manager groaned. "Lori, if you'd be nice enough to-"

"Boss, wait, this is may be just what we need!" Lori remarked before putting a hand on Ronnie's shoulder. "This girl here, Ronnie Anne, is easily the strongest, toughest girl in the Royal Woods school!"

"I'm very well-known around there," Ronnie smiled with confidence.

The manager, however, wasn't nearly as optimistic, "Uh huh, and how is that supposed to work?"

"Look, Ronnie's really strong, so strong that most kids would never dare challenge her," Lori argued. "However, if we can make Chandler think that Ronnie Anne comes here often, and someone who scares her works here, then that means-"

"He'll be so scared that he won't come back here again! Brilliant!" the manager exclaimed in relief. "But wait, what do we do if other customers grow scared as well?"

"Just put a sign outside saying "don't bother the employees" and problem solved!" Ronnie blurted.

"Yeah, what she said," Lori added. "So, what do you think?"

"If it can get rid of The Infamous C, then it's worth a try!" the manager answered, slamming his fist on his deck. "We'll finally get rid of The Infamous C!"

"I will get my revenge for what he did to my brother and I!" Lori exclaimed, raising her fist.

"I have no idea what's going, but I'm just gonna go along with your excitement!" Ronnie added. "Now, could somebody actually take me to the bathroom already? I took a jumbo drink a Little while ago and good lord, it really fills you up."

 _One bathroom break later..._

Ronnie put her hands on her pockets and walked to Chandler's table, while she gave a wink to both Lori and the manager, who just gave her a thumbs up in return. "Okay, all Ronnie needs to do is convince Chandler to leave both this place and Lincoln alone, and we'll finally get rid of one problem!" Lori remarked. "Then, we'll just have to figure out what to do with Chandler's order!"

Once the freckled tomboy reached the boy's table, she slammed her fist down the table and growled, "Are you the one they call The Infamous C around here?"

Chandler, however, didn't seem to be fazed by this act. "I guess you could call me that, why do you-"

Once the redhead turned around, however, his reaction to seeing who he was talking with was more rational: He was scared out of his mind. "Ronnie Anne?!"

"Oh, so you know who I am?" Ronnie flashed a smirk. "Then I assume you know who Lincoln is, too."

"That loser from school? I know who he is, yes," Chandler looked everywhere in a panic. "B-But why would I need to worry about hi-"

Ronnie pinned Chandler against the floor. "He's my boyfriend!"

"W-Whoa! You two are dating?!" Chandler chuckled. "I don't know who to feel sorry for, Lincoln, or you. I mean, you're dating a total loser!"

This, of course, earned him more aggressive domination from Ronnie. "It's working!" Lori remarked in delight. "I bet Chandler's in need of a literally change of pants right now!"

"W-What do you want from me?!" Chandler asked, clearly fearing for his life.

"I want you to leave this place, and never abuse the employees, or people in general, just to get away with your freeloading ways!" Ronnie proclaimed, raising her fist. "And if you ever see Lincoln again, don't mess with him. Because if you do, I'll make sure you regret ever using him for your selfish, lazy ways!"

Suddenly, Ronnie slammed her fist down the ground right next to Chandler's head. "Consider that a warning strike."

With that done, Chandler was released, and he got up and slowly walked to the exit while Ronnie looked at him with a firm glare. When he had doubts about whether he wanted to leave, seeing Ronnie pounding her fists was more than enough to convince him to get the heck out of there. And with him out of sight, Ronnie reunited with Lori and the manager in his office.

"The Infamous C has been defeated!" the manager exclaimed in joy. "The restaurants, marts, and other similar buildings in Royal Woods can resume business!" then he returned to a stern tone. "Which includes us, so get back to work, Carol."

"My name is Lori!" the young woman snapped before turning to the freckled tomboy. "But anyway, thanks for your help, Ronnie Anne, you were literally a life saver just now."

Ronnie just shrugged. "Meh, it's okay, anything for Bobby's girlfriend."

The duo engaged in a little fist bump and exchanged smiles before they returned to their business.


End file.
